


A Match Worthy of a Queen

by NightWolfsTales



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, First Time, Power Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18958507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: Because let's face it; Arya Stark is the only one who could've kept up with the Dragon Queen.





	A Match Worthy of a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Kissing Danarya goodbye.

They were both fierce and strong women. They were both adventurous and bold. They were both avengers. They were both cold in the outside but had kind hearts.

Daenerys knew Jon would always be too little for her. Jon couldn't keep her pace. Jon wanted peace and stability, he wanted him and her happy together. But there could not be peace and stability as long as there were masters to kill and slaves to free. Jon couldn't understand her need to keep moving, to keep breaking chains even after having the throne.

But Arya did.

Much like herself, Arya wasn't one to settle down. Arya _did_ understand Daenerys' urge to keep on moving, to finish what she had started. Arya was willing to accompany her on her journey all around Westeros. Arya believed in her cause.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Daenerys knew she had found her perfect match as soon as they met, back in Winterfell. She was captivated by the Stark girl. By Arya's strength, by her boldness and, later, her heart. She approached her even though Arya insisted on keeping her distance. And slowly, she broke through the wall between Arya and the rest of the world.

She told her about her plans, about what would happen once she had the throne. And she was very much instantly in love when Arya told her she would like to fight for the people's freedom alongside her.

Daenerys had finally found someone who was worthy of her. Someone who could keep up with her and who believed in the same things she did. Someone who was willing to do great things with her and who didn't conform with the false peace they were living in.  

Jorah Mormont could've been that someone but Jorah Mormont didn't make her heart race like Arya Stark did. He didn't make her body shake with need. He didn't make Daenerys imagine a life by his side.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

They spent their nights together, talking about the upcoming battle against the dead and the war against Cersei Lannister. Arya was there to make her stay grounded when all Daenerys wanted was to take her dragons to King's Landing and burn the city down. Arya was very wise, much like her sister, she just kept her wisdom to herself. And to Daenerys.  

They made love to each other the night the dead arrived Winterfell. Daenerys was honored that Arya had chosen her to be her first. Arya was sure they were all going to die that night but Daenerys believed they could defeat the dead and she talked about all the things they would do once they did it while taking Arya's virginity.

  
  


* * *

* * *

 

 

She couldn't be prouder of Arya. Arya had killed the Night King. _Her_ Arya had saved them all. That night, Daenerys knew she had made the right choice. Arya was the person she needed by her side. Arya was the one who would help her be the greatest ruler Westeros had ever seen.

They would rule together. She didn't care what people would think or say. If brothers and sisters could marry and have children, why not two women who were not even related?

She would be Queen. And Arya would be _her_ Queen.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

She lost Rhaegal.

She watched Missandei being beheaded.

She was aching for revenge. She was aching to just ride her last living dragon around that goddamned city and burn it down. To burn everything and everyone to ashes.

Tyrion told her not to. Varys told her not to.

She didn't listen to neither of them.

Then Arya told her not to.

And Daenerys listened to her.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

She defeated Cersei Lannister and condemned her to die. Tyrion begged for his sister's life so the sake of his brother but Cersei Lannister didn't deserve mercy. Arya agreed with her on that.

Daenerys sentenced Cersei to be beheaded and she let Arya do the honors. She called it poetic justice.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

She sat on the Iron Throne for the first time and Arya put the crown in her head.

This is what happiness looked like.

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

"I will make you my Queen." Daenerys told her, after Arya fucked her for the first time after she became Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.   

Arya let out a soft chuckle, lying on her back, with an arm under her head. "I'm no lady to become a Queen."

"Well, I _will_ marry you. You can call yourself whatever you want." Daenerys said, leaning in to kiss her lover.

Arya smirked into the kiss. "Don't I have a say in this, Your Grace?"

"No." Daenerys said in a playful tone, bitting Arya's lower lip. Then she pulled away so she could look right into Arya's eyes, cupping her cheek with one hand. "I love you."

It was the first time she told Arya she loved her and a part of her was afraid Arya didn't feel the same and wouldn't say the three words back at her.

But she did.

And Daenerys knew they would not have it easy. She knew people would not see their relationship with good eyes, the noble people at least. But neither of them cared.

They had each other and they had Westeros. The rest, was just the rest.


End file.
